fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ronin Kuro
''"I hunt true monsters and demons, but I don't kill the innocent. But sometimes, sometimes there are monsters in human skin" ''~ Ronin Kuro Appearance Ronin is a tall muscular man with light skin,black hair, and brown eyes that is covered in scars. He wears an asymmetrical black kimono with one shoulder guard, two armored vambraces, and a red rope belt. Personality A battle hardened warrior that is always serous about fighting. Although he mostly goes after monsters rather then humans he sometimes goes after dark guilds. History Cut, burned, stabbed, and even shot. Ronin has been though war and hell to the point the line between the two became no more. He's been though pain most others can't even fathom but no mater what he was fighting or how many times he would fall he'd manage to get back up and keep going. Having won and lost so many fights in his life hes only made him stronger, so if make yourself his enemy you best kill him cause he'll come back and he will stop at nothing to end you. Ronin Kuro was battle born, literally born on the battlefield. He has stated that some of his scars are as old as him indicating he was wounded around this time. This also has something to do with his quote. Events & Role plays Ronin Kuro was used in the roll play When Iron Sharpens Iron. Magic & Abilities Ronin's requip type is referred to as "Bane of monsters" or "Monsters Bane" because each weapon and armor he has is made to fight a particular monster or magic. * Grand-master swordsman * High pain tolerance * Enhanced speed, durability, and strength. Ronin's Robes Ronin's normal robes are always on under his armor. They are a magical restraint of sorts that restrict him and his abilities. If he removed it or it got damaged enough despite the cloths durability, his abilities that already seem impressive with it go up even more. His speed matches that of someone with speed magic and he can slash with enough power to cut the air and crate slash waves that cut at a range. He can also requip a shirtless variant on his own that does not retrain him if he feels the need. Requip sword list Ronin is quick enough with swords requip to do so mid combat * Shadow-Bane: A katana sword made to counter and even cancel shadow magic as well as fight beings made of shadow * Blood-Bane: A katana sword made to counter and even cancel blood magic as well as fight vampires * Dragon's-Bane: A sword that is said to be made to fight dragons, dragon-kind, and the magic they use * Wolves-Bane: A sword made to fight wolves, werewolves, and even some nature magic * Demon's-Bane: A buster-blade made to fight demon's and curses * Phantasm swords: '''Katana's that can also go with the banisher armor that can hold onto and use the energy of lesser souls (animals souls/animals ghost energy) * '''Banisher sword: A clawed blade with skulls on it made to fight undead, spirits, and spirit magic * Ignis blade: A clawed blade with flames on it made to fight fire magic and fire beings * Holy phoenix sword: A blade made to fight holy magic that was first made by someone in order to fight a holy phoenix Right to left: Banisher sword, Ignis blade, Holy phoenix sword. Requip armor list Ronin is not quick enough with armor requip to do so mid combat, so he has to ether come in with what he needs or by time to do so. If he can't do so he'll requip in mid combat and take damage as he changes armor. * Banisher armor: This armor can go with the banisher sword for defense against the magic of spirits and undead * Sky cutter armor: This armor protects from sky and gas based poison magic * Raiden armor: This armor protects from lightning magic * Red drake armor: This armor helps protect from fire/heat magic but it also gives a boost to fire/heat magic from it's user * Blue drake armor: This armor helps protect from water/ice magic but it also gives a boost to water/ice magic from it's user * Demon's-Bane armor: This armor helps protect from demons and curse magic Trivia * I almost named him Ronin Black Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Requip User Category:Weapon User Category:Sword user